Meeting the Pyro's parents
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Francis takes Virgil home to meet his parents, he isn't pleased about this situation. sequel to beach trip


"Do we have to do this?" Francis asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, we do Frank. You haven't talked to your parents in six years, they need to know your alive." Virgil replied, his dark hand enlacing with Francis's. After they got back from the school funded beach trip, Virgil insisted on meeting Francis's parents. Needless to say, Francis was pissed at the idea. There was a reason he ran away in the first place. He felt like his parents were trying to control him and that they didn't really care about his well being. Virgil wanted to meet his in-laws though, and was hoping that parents and child could reconcile. Francis felt like his boy was being to optimistic with this situation. A small, traitorous part of the pyro's brain whispered that he wanted to see his parents, that he still wanted their approval. Virgil glanced over at his lover.

"Look, if everything goes wrong, I'll make it up to you, anyway you want. I swear." Virgil said, hand tightening around Francis's big hand. Francis grunted in anger, still not pleased with the idea of seeing his parents.

"Okay, I understand." Virgil said, pulling away slightly. He was trying unsuccessfully to mask his hurt. Francis always seemed to know, stupid mind bond. Francis's hand tightened through Virgil's as the red head drove with the other hand. The squeeze silently told Virgil that Francis was a little miffed with him, but was more nervous then anything else. Soon they made it to Francis's old house and parked on the side of the street. They had found the address awhile ago, Francis having purposely forgotten it by the time he turned fourteen. Both got out of the car and almost rushed to get a hold of each other again.

Francis began to fidget as they got nearer to the front door. He looked everywhere, noting what changed, and what happened. Nothing major had changed, but the color of the house and there seemed to be a new tree in the corner of the front yard. When the made it to the front door, Francis nocked timidly, hand squeezing Virgil's hand even tighter. Soon, they heard the twin patter of feet racing to the door, and Francis briefly wondered if it was his parents. It shocked him when two matching faces greeted him when the door opened. It was a boy and a girl, a pair of twins, with dark hair and matching green eyes. They looked to be around ten. They looked at him, looked at each other, looked back at Francis, and turned around to get their parents attention.

"MOM! DAD! FRANCIS IS HOME." They both yelled in at the same time. Francis's eyes widened, realizing the two were his younger siblings. They had been about four when he had run off. Virgil frowned and looked at Francis.

"Who are they?" Virgil asked quietly as the twins stepped back to let Francis and Virgil through.

"My younger 're twins" Francis replied tightly.

"Obviously, why didn't you tell me you had siblings?" Virgil asked, leaning into Francis to give him comfort.

"It was part of my past, though in all honesty, I wish I hadn't left them behind," Francis responded, frowning at that. Soon, both meta humans heard the heavier footsteps of someone larger, make that two someone's. Both of them had stayed on the porch, not really sure if they were invited in. All of a sudden, this small, red haired slip of a women shot out and through her arms around Francis. Francis jerked back violently, pulling Virgil behind him in protection. The fire wielding man had shot his arm out stopping the women from hugging him. She had wide sky blue eyes, long red hair, with matching blond streaks, she was petite and looked like a real lady. Virgil noted the red hair and figured thats where the similarities of her and Francis ended.

A large man soon joined her, and all Virgil could do was look up. It must have been Francis's father, they looked so alike it wasn't funny.

"Oh Francis, you came back, I'm so happy that your safe and alive." MRS. Stone said, not even bothered from him stopping the hug. She knew she deserved it.

"Good to see you again boy." MR. Stone agreed. Francis stared at them in surprise.

"Now you care? After all these years, this is the only time you care? What about when I was younger when I actually needed you?" Francis snarled. Both parents looked down in shame.

"I know we did wrong, Francis, neither of us expect you to forgive us. We had wanted the best for you, we still do, we didn't realize we were wrong until you actually left " MRS. Stone said still looking at the ground. Francis snarled slightly, and Virgil leaned up to whisper in his ear. Sure enough, it soothed him within seconds.

"For what its worth, we are sorry Francis." MR. Stone spoke, his deep voice rippling over them. His voice was gravely from years of being a drill Sergeant. Francis shot his head to his fathers direction, obviously surprised from the apology. In what little he had told Virgil, MR. Stone wasn't the type to apologize to anyone, let alone his eldest son.

"Can we go inside now?" Francis's younger brother, Eddie, asked nervously. He and his sister Ellie were determined to have their big brother back. He'd always been their hero, even if they remembered so little about him.

"Yes, lets discuss the rest of this inside." MRS. Stone said, nodding her head towards the door. Ellie was the first to acknowledge Virgil.

"Hey, who's the dread head?" Ellie asked, pointing to Virgil.

"Ellie, it's not polite to point or to call people names." MRS. Stone said scoldingly. The little girl had decency to look ashamed.

"I don't mind, really. That nickname actually happens a lot." Virgil said with a chuckle.

"I was actually wondering who yo were myself." MR. Stone said, as they walked into the house. It didn't escape either parent that their son was close to this boy.

"This is Virgil. He's my fiancée." Francis said bluntly. Both parents and smaller children froze in the middle of the living room. Virgil slapped a hand to his face.

"Good way easing them into that Frank." Virgil said with a groan.

"What? Ya' are and I would rather not have to dodge around it for fuckin' hours or days. Better jus' to tell them off the bat." Francis said. Their hands enlaced again as the other part of the family watched.

"Well, welcome to the family, boy," MR. Stone said with a small smile. Virgil and Francis looked shocked.

"What? Did you think I'd turn you out because of your sexual choices? I'm not that much of a bastard." MR. Stone said.

"Steven, not in front of the twins." Mrs. Stone said sharply.

"Mooommm, it's not like we haven't heard it from the upperclassmen at school." Ellie and Eddie said at the same time.

"Just because you hear it at school doesn't mean that you will hear it here." Mrs. Stone said roughly.

"I was swearing at that age." Francis said. His voice was still blunt and nonchalant. Both parents looked at him.

"Really Francis?" Steven asked.

"Yeah I was Steven. Don't give me that look Sarah, I've been callin' you two by yer names for years." Francis snipped.

"Frank, be nice, they're your parents." Virgil said, wrapping his arms around one of Francis's and snuggling it. Both Steven and Sarah noted how calm Francis had become with Virgil, how happy. They were glad for that. If their eldest found comfort in the form of a boy, they weren't going to complain. Besides, they had two other children to get grandkids. They went to the dinning room table to catch up on old times. The family of four was surprised that Francis not only had led a gang, but had been caught in the big bang incident. They were also disappointed that Francis hadn't used his powers for good until he began to date Virgil. Francis had shrugged them off, but was rather glad when his younger siblings begged to see him use his powers. Of course the pyro showed off and got the kids all excited.

Later that night, tucked into Virgil's bed, both were in a state of post sex bliss as they cuddled close together.

"I think that went well." Virgil mumbled sleepily.

"Me too." Francis said in response. Virgil cuddled closer, Francis wrapped his arms tighter and both fell asleep.


End file.
